Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{3z}{8} + \dfrac{7z}{8}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{3z + 7z}{8}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{10z}{8}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $x = \dfrac{5z}{4}$